In photographic processors it is often necessary to provide replenishment solution to the processing liquid being used in the processor. In many situations, replenishment solution is provided in a container that is used in a replenishment system for delivering the replenishment solution in a predetermined manner to the appropriate processing tank. Because of the desire to minimize leaks and/or exposure to the environment of the replenishment solution, various dripless type assemblies have been suggested allowing connection and disconnection of the container containing the replenishment solution with the processor replenishment system. Examples of such valve assemblies are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,694,991 and 5,577,614. The valve assembly typically comprises a two part system, a first valve assembly of the valve system is typically associated with the container having the supply of replenishment solution to be provided to the processor, and a second valve assembly (also referred to as a probe) that is provided with the processor and is designed to mate with the first valve assembly allowing fluid to pass from the container to the replenishment system of the processor. These dripless valve assemblies minimize any leakage between connection and disconnection thereof. However, it has been found that there is a need to provide a cup around the valve assembly provided on the processor so as to capture leaks from the valve assembly that may occur. In addition, during long and repeated use of the valve assemblies, it has been found that it may be necessary to periodically change the second valve assembly provided on the processor. However, due to current construction, this is often a very difficult task and requires much labor including the need to remove air from the replenishment system provided on the processor.
Applicants have provided a new and improved cup and valve assembly that minimizes or eliminates the problem of the prior art. In particular, the cup and probe assembly provides a system whereby the probe can be quickly and easily changed and avoid the necessity of having to remove air from the replenishment system.